


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #1.1

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, collection, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #1.1

"Hoogay, waxaan qalbigayga ku jirta inaan qof dumar ah oo arxan daran siiyey!" Waxa uu sameeyey xiiso leh iyada hadda, laakiin Brienne heleen in ay ogaadaan marka japes ahaayeen for fun. Waxay ciyaaray ciyaarta, ilaa la soo dhaafay ayay u aqbaleen dhunkasho dabacsan dhabanka.

Ilaa iyo markaa, iyagoo qaylinaya la maqli lahaa ka gacan muggeed oo ka mid ah xeebaha kuwaas oo ku safan cirifka waqooyi ee Tarth. Waxay soo dhawaaday, iyo khadadka la tuuro si loo doon. Sida ay ku soo degay, Jaime muuqata duuduub uu sanka at carafta kalluunka sida doonyaha ku wareegsan ku mashquulsanayeen qabsado ee maalinta. Si kastaba ha ahaatee, sida ay ku socdeen iska guraan iyo uriso, indhihiisa balaadhan oo noqotay la yaab quruxda muuqaalkii ugu fidiyey oo iyaga ka hor.

Dhirta ayaa lagu soo dhacaya dheeraad ah iyo guud ahaan agagaarka sheegay inuusan waligiis arkin, oo wuxuu ku qiyaasay in ay dersin rag koray gacmo fidsan si ay u gaaraan hareeraha qaar ka mid ah jirrid weyn qaadan lahaa. Lagu aaso ayaa waxaa ku safan la dhawr nooc oo ah ferns broadleaf la sulub, caleemaha waxy. Qaar iyaga ka mid ah ayaa sidoo kale ubax ah oo midabo cajiib ah magenta, citrine, iyo buluug. Waxa uu ahaa gu ', oo caajis iyo garaacday isku qasan la heesaha shimbiraha in la abuuro lamariyo ah ee cayayaanka Hum nolosha dhalinyarada. Mararka, crystal biyaha buluug ah Shipbreaker iyo gacanka loo arki karaa iyada oo geedaha, oo ka iftiimaya leh muhimka ah in gelin xitaa ubax aad u qurux badan in ay ceeb.

"Gurigaagu waa run ahaantii isfaydi aan marwada." Jaime breathlessly faqayaan. "Waxaan mar walba u maleeyey inuu marna noqon kartaa meel ka wanaagsan yahay Casterly Rock, laakiin ... Waa maxay sababta aad marna ha go ah dagaal, ma garan karo. "


End file.
